Et si le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait bien fini?
by Sego73
Summary: Et si Krum n'avait pas été au mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Et si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas attaqué ?...


La journée avait été magnifique. Très beau temps, très belle ambiance, très beau mariage, très beau Ron, dans son costume sur mesure acheté pour l'occasion... La journée avait été parfaite au goût d'Hermione. Les deux mariés se faisaient d'ailleurs la même réflexion, malgré la fatigue qu'ils avaient accumulée les jours précédents, à force de combiner travail et préparation du mariage.

Ron, lui, avait apprécié cette journée, mais n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de lui. Hermione et lui s'étaient encore rapprochés pendant l'été, il en était plus qu'heureux, mais ce n'était pas encore parfait. Il n'était pas fier de lui, car il s'était encore défilé. La veille, il s'était promis qu'il profiterait de ce mariage, de l'ambiance joyeuse, de la piste de danse... pour parler enfin sérieusement avec Hermione, pour lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui, pour lui dire à quel point il avait peur de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour profiter d'elle à ses côtés. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'elle était tellement magnifique dans sa robe qu'elle l'avait intimidé, et il avait encore repoussé l'échéance.

Pourtant, il avait eu des occasions. Car si lui n'avait pas osé l'inviter à danser, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour l'inviter à une danse sur deux... Tellement bien qu'il en avait mal aux jambes d'avoir dansé. Il aurait tout à fait pu profiter de ces moments où elle venait elle-même se blottir dans ses bras, où le monde autour d'eux s'était évaporé et le temps arrêté, pour le lui dire. Deux simples petits mots... Mais il n'avait pas pu. A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le faire, les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et il n'avait pu que lui faire le plus grand sourire dont il était capable.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et Ron savait qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de se lancer. Une bonne partie des invités était déjà partie, et il ne restait que ceux qui dormaient au Terrier car ils habitaient trop loin pour rentrer en transplanant. Quasiment tout le monde était assis, à part Bill et Fleur qui ne se lâchaient plus, au milieu de la piste de danse, et quelques personnes qui se relevaient de temps en temps pour aller chercher un morceau de gâteau sur le buffet.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient assis en rond autour d'une table, tous plongés dans leurs pensées, et n'avaient échangé que quelques mots depuis au moins une demi-heure. De temps en temps, Harry et Ginny, qui étaient restés très proches malgré leur séparation, se levaient pour aller danser. Dans ces moments, Ron se sentait particulièrement gêné et stupide, désirant faire de même avec Hermione, mais n'en ayant pas le courage. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait avoir abandonné l'idée que Ron se déciderait à l'inviter de lui-même, et avait par la même occasion perdu le courage de l'inviter à danser. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à croire sérieusement qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas.

Soudain, Hermione se leva, un grand sourire au lèvres, et lança à la ronde un simple « J'arrive! », avant de partir en courant comme elle le pouvait vers la maison. La robe et les talons ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à garder l'équilibre... Elle avait cet air de quand elle venait de résoudre un problème particulièrement difficile qu'un professeur leur avait donné. Les trois autres se regardèrent avec un air étonné, puis s'en retournèrent à leur douce torpeur, se disant qu'ils verraient bien en temps voulu ce qu'elle mijotait.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air triomphant, mais d'une démarche plus calme. En arrivant près de leur table, ils virent qu'elle tenait un disque à la main, de ceux grâce auxquels les moldus écoutent de la musique. L'organisateur de la soirée, qui avait apporté pour l'occasion le matériel nécessaire pour lire ces disques, avait tenté d'expliquer à Ron et son père comment tout ceci marchait, et combien c'était plus pratique et moins cher que le matériel magique, mais Ron n'y avait rien compris et s'était vite éloigné.

Hermione les regarda et leur déclara, l'air passionné :

- Je vais vous faire écouter la chanson qui a bercé mon enfance... J'adorais cette chanson, et le dessin animé dont elle est tirée aussi d'ailleurs ! Harry, tu connais peut-être, c'est la chanson "L'amour brille sous les étoiles", dans Le Roi Lion.

- Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai vu à la télé un jour. C'est un des meilleurs dessins animés que j'aie pu voir! répondit-il, vraiment pas étonné que cette chanson plaise à Hermione.

Satisfaite, elle se détourna et partit vers l'organisateur. Les trois autres la virent discuter avec lui puis lui remettre le disque avant de revenir vers eux. En arrivant vers la table, elle les regarda et leur dit:

- J'ai envie de sortir un peu juste derrière la tente, pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en se tournant plus particulièrement vers Ron, qui fut évidemment le seul à ne pas le remarquer.

- Non merci, répondit tout de suite Ginny, je suis fatiguée, je ne peux plus bouger d'ici.

- Moi je veux bi... commença Harry.

Mais Ginny lui écrasa copieusement le pied avec regard éloquent, et il termina sa phrase par un simple :

- En fait, je crois que je vais rester ici.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Ron qui n'avait pas encore répondu.

- Ron ?

- Hein ? fit-il, l'air étonné, comme si la question s'était moins adressée à lui qu'aux autres. Ah, euh... Pourquoi pas.

Et il se leva pour partir avec Hermione, l'air soudain revigoré, pendant que Ginny et Harry s'échangeaient un sourire entendu... Au moment où ils s'éloignaient, les premières notes de la chanson d'Hermione résonnèrent. Harry poussa un soupir et marmonna :

- Je vais me sentir bien seul dans les temps à venir...

Derrière lui les paroles résonnaient...

_(Timon:) C'est terrible, c'est affreux..._

- Pardon ? lui demanda Ginny, qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit.

_(Pumbaa:) Quoi?_

- Regarde-les, dit Harry, le monde autour d'eux, ils s'en moquent en ce moment...

_(Timon:) Et ils se moquent de tout._

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

_(Pumbaa:) Qui ?_

- Quand ils sont ensemble, on n'existe même plus à leurs yeux... soupira Harry, se sentant à la fois envieux et délaissé.

_(Timon:) L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux, ils nous jettent tous les deux !_

- Tu exagères Harry... protesta Ginny.

_(Pumbaa:) Oh!_

- Le ciel étoilé, la bonne ambiance, les vacances, c'est tellement magique... Et pourtant, Il est là, quelque part, à reprendre des forces, à reconstituer son armée, et à nous voler notre jeunesse et peut-être notre avenir... Je ne sais pas comment Ron et Hermione font pour rester aussi calmes et détachés.

_(Timon:) Sous les diamants des étoiles, quel magique univers..._ _Mais!_ _Dans cette romantique atmosphère, ça sent __mauvais dans l'air..._

Dehors, Hermione se sentait particulièrement bien. En sortant de la tente, elle avait attrapé mine de rien la main de Ron, et l'avait tiré à l'écart. Ils se promenaient maintenant dans la nuit, se tenant toujours la main. Ron était étonné de cette initiative d'Hermione, mais il était décidé à faire durer ce doux contact. Au loin, les paroles de la chanson qu'Hermione aimait tant résonnaient sous la voûte étoilée.

_(Chœur:) L'amour brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lumière._

_La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, vit un moment royal._

Ils étaient arrivés près de l'étang. Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et s'éloigna de quelques pas, regardant dans l'eau le reflet des étoiles. Ron, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était belle, terriblement belle, encore plus ce jour-là que d'habitude, et encore plus dans l'obscurité de la nuit, car seule la douce lumière de la lune l'éclairait. Ron se dit qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir tout lui dire. Mais comment faire ? Cela risquait de poser tellement de problèmes... Et si elle était étonnée par sa façon de la considérer, blessée même, à l'idée qu'il puisse s'imaginer des choses sur elle ?

_(Simba, intérieurement:) Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime", mais comment lui avouer ? Mon secret, mes problèmes... __Impossible! __Elle serait trop blessée._

Hermione releva les yeux, et surprit Ron à l'observer d'un air énigmatique. Elle se demanda s'il lui cachait quelque chose, et quoi. Puis elle se dit que quoi qu'il puisse lui cacher, cela ne changeait rien, elle l'aimait vraiment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il régnait en roi dans son esprit et son cœur.

_(Nala, intérieurement:) Quel lourd secret cache-t-il, derrière tant de rancœur ? _

_Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil, qui règne __dans mon cœur..._

Soudain, une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans le regard de Ron, du même genre que celle qu'avaient les jumeaux quand ils préparaient une mauvaise blague. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur, que déjà, Ron l'attrapait par la taille et se jetait à l'eau avec elle. Hermione poussa un bref cri en sentant l'eau froide sur son corps, puis se débattit pour ressortir. Elle se releva et fila vers la berge, furieuse, sur laquelle elle s'assit d'un air désespéré. Ron riait comme un fou, et devant son fou rire, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se calmer pour finalement se joindre à lui.

_(Chœur:) L'amour brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lumière. _

_La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, vit sa plus belle histoire._

Leur rire se calma doucement, et ils restèrent un petit moment assis l'un à coté de l'autre sans rien se dire. Puis Ron, toujours de bonne humeur, décida qu'il avait envie d'embêter cette jolie fille à côté de qui il était assis. Il se jeta sur elle en riant de nouveau, et la bombarda de chatouilles sur le ventre. Hermione tenta de lui échapper en se laissant tomber sur le dos, mais il était beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle. Il se pencha vers elle et continua de la chatouiller, profitant de sa position maintenant dominante. Hermione riait à en commençait à étouffer et le supplia de s'arrêter, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Bon joueur, il la lâcha quelques secondes mais ne s'éloigna cependant pas, afin de garder sa supériorité sur elle.

Leur sourire s'effaça soudain, remplacé par un étrange calme. Leurs respirations se mêlaient, et Ron pouvait voir la poitrine d' Hermione se soulever rapidement au rythme de son souffle. Tout à coup, celle-ci redressa légèrement la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant de se laisser retomber au sol. Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre si fort et si vite qu'il en avait du mal à penser. Ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Hermione le regardait maintenant avec une moue malicieuse, et ses yeux semblaient dire à Ron "à ton tour, maintenant". Il se pencha donc doucement vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un très long et doux baiser, chacun y mettant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour l'autre.

_(Chœur:) L'amour brille sous les étoiles, illuminant leur cœur. _

_Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini, un sublime espoir._

Au bout d'un moment, Ron se recula et se coucha à côté d' Hermione, regardant les étoiles. Les deux jeunes arboraient tous deux un sourire béat, malgré la fraîcheur qui s'était emparée d'eux depuis leur bain de minuit. Ron décida alors que c'était le moment ou jamais. Il rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor, et prononça ces quelques mots, en y mettant tout l'amour, tout l'espoir, et tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait :

- Mione ?

- Oui ?

- … Je t'aime.

Alors Hermione se tourna pour se coucher contre lui, la tête et la main posées sur sa poitrine, et lui répondit :

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de t'entendre dire ça... Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon Ron. Et s'il te plaît, continue de m'appeler Mione, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Ron décida enfin que finalement, la journée avait vraiment été parfaite...

Dans la tente, Harry détourna les yeux après avoir vu ses deux amis s'embrasser de loin. Avec eux, il se sentait tellement soutenu, mais à la fois tellement seul... Sa chasse aux Horcruxes promettait d'être longue, très longue...

_(Timon:) S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve ce soir, dans leur folle ronde._

_(Pumbaa:) Si notre ami, nous dit au revoir... _

_(Les deux:) Nous serons seuls au mooonnnde !_


End file.
